<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pōtangotango (to be dark) by kyber-erso (aoraki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356299">Pōtangotango (to be dark)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso'>kyber-erso (aoraki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep me Warm [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan thought his master had perished in his arms, a lifetime ago on Naboo. He was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep me Warm [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pōtangotango (to be dark)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did you do?" Obi-Wan cried, face flushed, shaky hands clutching the front of his Master's silky tunics.</p><p>"On Naboo - I thought you... I <em>held</em>..." The man's voice gave out, choking on the words. He couldn't speak, face pressed into the solidness of Qui-Gon's chest, hands tightening, despair and blinding relief seizing his throat.</p><p><br/>
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon started, burying a steadying hand into the mess of his former padawan's hair, drawing him tighter to himself, wanting to smother his hurt. "I won't apologize." </p><p><br/>
Obi-Wan began to weep, sagging into him. The desperate sound cleaved Qui-Gon's heart in two, even if he knew the man was grieving for hollow ideals. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nano is to blame! I'm sorry! Find me on instagram @kyber_erso</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>